Anything in the name of Love
by CrazyManny
Summary: It's inside
1. Default Chapter

Anything in the name of Love  
  
Takes place after " Aganist all odds" but there have been some changes for some reason Manny thinks Craig has chosen her I haven't seen the episode so I don't know why but in this one she is pretty clear that he still with Ashley even though she know he has a Thing for her.  
  
Manny is hearbroken after she overhears Craig tell Ashley that she means nothing to him more than a friend and turns to Jt for Comfort but when 2 weeks later when she isn't feeling to good she thinks she might be Pregnant and that's not the worst Part she doesn't know who's the father Craig or Jt.  
  
Manny sat on the Degrassi steps saying the same words she'd been saying since she got to School.  
  
Manny:Me A School Slut  
  
Toby rolled his eyes Jt just stared at her  
  
Toby:Manny I'm sure she didn't mean it  
  
Jt:Yeah you too have been bestfriends since forever and even though what happened which I don't really care to know what happened it still happened and you guys will get over it.  
  
Manny:Sure we will or She will because I'm never talking to her again  
  
Jt:Manny please if I had a nickel for everytime you two got into a fight and you've said that I'd be rich  
  
Manny:Whatever one other thing is how could Craig just go back to Ashley like that again  
  
Jt:Again  
  
Manny:Yeah but I don't want to talk about it  
  
Toby:Good because I don't want to hear about it  
  
Manny:Whatever  
  
Toby:Well here Comes Mr. and Mrs. Manning Now and since I've had just about enough of their little Make out sessions I just going to leave.  
  
Jt and Manny both turned around only to see Craig and Ashley holding hands coming right toward them Manny turned to get up But Jt stoped her.  
  
Ashley:Manny wait Me and Craig are throwing a party I was wondering since Paige wanted me to invite you if you wanted to come (Sounding like she didn't want her there)  
  
Craig:Yeah it's going to be a great party  
  
Manny:Well I would come but I have a date  
  
Craig:Really with who  
  
Manny smiled brightly as she could hear the jealousy in his voice  
  
Manny:Jt  
  
Jt:JT!!  
  
Manny:Yeah Silly Remember your taking me to the Movies to see Brother Bear  
  
Ashley laughed:Brother Bear isn't that a little childish  
  
Manny:We're not going there to watch the Movie if you get My dift  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and Craig stood there filled with Jealousy and Jt was happy about the idea of Making out with Manny but his happiness came to a bitter end when Craig came up with an idea to keep his eye on them so they wouldn't do anything.  
  
Craig:Why spend your Money on a Movie just come over to Ashley's you guys can chill there  
  
Manny:Ok I guess  
  
Craig cleared his throat giving ashley a sign to tell her more.  
  
Ashley:Oh I was also wondering since your a good decorator would you help Jimmy and Paige,Spinner,Craig and Me decorate.  
  
Manny:I don't know  
  
Jt:She'll be there  
  
Ashley:Thanks Jt,Manny  
  
Manny:Your Welcome  
  
Ashley kissed Craig and Ran off to where Terri and Paige were sitting.Craig stood there waiting for Jt to leave.  
  
Manny:Honey can you wait for Me by the Foyer  
  
Jt looked around he wasn't yet use to the name Honey  
  
Manny:JT HONEY!!  
  
Jt:Oh yeah That's Me um ok See you by the Foyer  
  
Jt ran off towards the foyer  
  
Manny:So what's up  
  
Craig:You know what's up I know what your doing your prentending to be Going out with Jt just to get back at Me  
  
Manny:Now Craig why would I do something like that(Trying to sound innocent)  
  
Manny got up and got an inch to Craig's lips she could feel his lips waiting to touch hers but she just grabbed her bag and walked away Leaving Craig unsure what was fully going on.  
  
Manny got to the Foyer and saw Jt waiting for her and had Just realized what happened.  
  
Manny:Jt I'm sorry for dragging you into My life but if you could do me this huge favor I'll owe you big time  
  
Jt:What Owe me I should have Known that you weren't really asking me out you just want to get Craig Jealous whatever I'll pretend or whatever but just don't expect me to lie to anyone  
  
Jt stomped off leaving Manny feeling horrible but when she got to Class the only seat that was left was next to Emma and she was forced to sit next to Emma.  
  
Mr.Raditach walked into the M.I. Lab  
  
Mr.Raditach:Um......Mr.Simpson couldn't be here so you will have a subsuite  
  
Emma looked down as though she was going to cry Manny couldn't help but feel bad even though they weren't friends they had been best friends since forever she had to do something so she decided to Im her.  
  
sMiLeYgUrL:Em I know were not talking but I'm sure Snake is going to get better soon  
  
Sparklespaz:Manny why are you writing me  
  
sMiLeYgUrL:I just wanted to say I was sorry about Snake  
  
After two Mintues Emma sign off and turned towards Manny  
  
Emma:It's just so hard worrying everyday that something might Happen to Him  
  
Manny:Emma he'll be fine he Promised to beat it and what he really needs is you to be strong  
  
Emma hugged Manny Tight  
  
Emma:Manny I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it  
  
Manny:Neither Did I  
  
Manny looked over at Jt and saw that silly little I told you look Manny smiled at Him and turned away.She was sure Jt wasn't mad anymore and she was sure Today was going to be perfect Now that she had her two bestfriends back and she was sure she was going to get Craig back. 


	2. A broken Heart leads to this

A broken heart leads to this  
  
Manny jumped up after hearing the last bell of the day ring she was anixous to talke to Craig Alone away from Ashley but when Manny turned the corner She saw Craig Give Ashley a beautiful Necklace that said I love You on it and overheard Craig and Ashley talking.  
  
Craig:Now do you believe Manny means nothing to me than a friend  
  
Ashley nodded and kissed him softly on the lips  
  
Manny stoped she couldn't believe it Craig Loved Ashley it had never really hit her like that only if she knew that Craig was only doing it because Ashley was getting More and More Curious about him and Manny.  
  
Manny walked and turned away she never felt so heartbroken in her life Manny walked away letting Tears fall down her face No one noticed they were to busy looking at her body.Manny ran out of the school waiting to just drop off the planet.When Manny arrived home she saw that her Parents car was gone and she knew that her brother had Basketball pratice so she would be alone in a big house which Manny hated.  
  
Manny walked closer to her house and saw Jt sitting on her porch.She couldn't have been happier to see anyone in her life she ran up on to her porch and hugged Jt tight.  
  
Jt:I'm happy to see you too?  
  
Manny:I was so dumb to think that he would love me to think that anyone could love me  
  
Jt:What are you talking about?  
  
Manny:I just heard Craig tell Ashley that I mean nothing to him and he gave her this beautiful Necklace  
  
Jt:Manny I'm sorry  
  
Jt grabbed Manny closer and Hugged her tighter nto trying to seem like he was coming on to her he moved back some.  
  
Manny:I can't believe this I thought he loved me I was so dumb No one could ever love me just My body  
  
Jt pulled back and whiped Manny tears away  
  
Jt:Manny I do I Love you  
  
Manny:Your just saying that Because I'm crying All over you  
  
Jt:No Manny at first it started when you got all the guys attention I wasn't use to having all the guys look at you and want you It felt like I was sharing you or somthing and I didn't want to well because I had a crush on you and then It slowly started to grow into More and I knew that you did't feel the same so I tried to put space in between us So I could have time to get over you but It just showed me close or apart I care for you.  
  
Manny was silent for a Mintue and then Jt couldn't take the silence anymore and Got up But Manny grabbed his arm and pulled him down and leaned in and kissed him and couldn't help to kiss him over and over again.Manny walked over to her door and opened it Jt stoped he didn't know what to expect what would happen inside of those doors.  
  
Manny:Come on  
  
Jt looked over at Manny and walked in Manny led him upstairs and opened her bedroom door she walked over to her Radio and Played Kelly Clarkson's "A moment Like this" Manny closed her door behind Jt which Made him even More Nerveous.She pulled him over to her bed and started to kiss him slowly this time he pulled back.  
  
Jt:Manny are you sure  
  
Manny didn't answer she just pulled Jt in and Kissed Him Jt couldn't resist anymore he wanted her which was Undeniable Jt sofy pushed Manny back on to the bed and lifted up her shirt and got back up and took off his and the only thing that was heard throughout the room was Manny's Voice whispering Jt I Love you and Kelly clarkson's song.  
  
"A Moment Like this"  
  
What if i told you it was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before  
  
so tell me that you dont think im crazy  
  
when i tell you love has come here and now  
  
a moment like this  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
oh i cant believe its happeneing to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
something so tender i cant explain  
  
i may be dreaming but until i awake cant we make this dream last forever?  
  
and ill cherish all the love we share  
  
a moment like this  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
oh i cant believe its happeneing to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
i wanna know that you will catch me when i fall  
  
so let me tell you this...  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..  
  
a moment like this  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
oh i cant believe its happeneing to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
  
oh i cant believe its happening to me..some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.. 


	3. Pain

Manny woke up from one of her Classic Dreams she and Craig and Just gotten Married and Ashley was thrown away but when she woke up something wasn't right someone's arm was Across her bare Naked Chest.Manny looked down and saw it was Jt she let out a small Scream that woke Jt up.  
  
Jt rubbed his eyes  
  
Jt:Hey Manny  
  
Jt leaned in to kiss Manny but she pulled back  
  
Jt:What's up  
  
Manny:Nothing um........I just have to help with the party  
  
Jt:What about Craig and Ashley  
  
Manny:What about them Paige wants me there and If I know Paige she wants Me and Ashley to get along so since me and Paige have been getting along better I'm going for her and Her only  
  
Jt:Yeah I guess so you want me to wait downstairs  
  
Manny:If you want to or you could wait for me at Ashley's  
  
Jt:Nah....I'll be downstairs  
  
Manny let out a loud Sigh  
  
Jt:What you don't want Me here  
  
Manny:No No that's not it,It's just..........um I only have an hour to get ready  
  
Jt:Oh Well can I help in anyway  
  
Manny:Yeah Usually I wouldn't let a boy chose My outfit but since I'm running low on time pick out a outfit but Jt Nothing Trashy I Dress Hott not Trashy  
  
Jt:Whatever Just take the shower I'll find you something to wear  
  
Manny grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her and ran into the shower as Jt went through her closet trying to find her something. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Ashley's  
  
Ashley:Where is she I knew I should have never invited her  
  
Craig:Calm down I'll just call her and see what's holding her up  
  
Ashley:You Know where's the phone  
  
Craig walked over to the phone and remembered the number Emma gave him last year when he broke up with her he tried to call and apoligize a thousand times.  
  
Jt flipped through the outfits he had layed out and finally picked one a red Spaghetti lace dress and looked around for the shoes to match it perfectly then he found it some red short heels that tied up to her ankles.  
  
Jt:Wow this is too good I better let her choose her own shoes I don't want her to think I'm gay or anything  
  
Manny's phone rang he didn't know what to do should he answer it or let it ring he stared at it and decided to pick up the phone.  
  
Jt:Hello  
  
Craig:Oh....Sorry Wrong number  
  
Jt:Wait Craig  
  
Craig:Jt is this Manny's house  
  
Jt:Yeah  
  
Craig:What are you doing there and isn't her phone in her room  
  
Jt:Yeah listen Craig Manny's in the shower so I can take a messege if you want that is if she ever wants to hear from you  
  
Craig:What do you mean if she ever wants to hear from me  
  
Jt:She heard what you said to Ashley you know Manny Means nothing to me other than a friend  
  
Craig:She heard that  
  
Jt:Yeah Good thing I was here to let her cry on my shoulder And My chest  
  
Craig:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!!!!!!!  
  
Jt:No that's your thing I just let her cry on my shoulder  
  
Jt didn't want to spread it around that he had sex with Manny so he lied  
  
Craig:Whatever Just tell her we're waiting for her  
  
Jt:Whatever!  
  
Jt slammed the phone  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
20 mintues later Manny entered the room in only a towel and her was soaking wet.  
  
Manny:Was that the phone I heard  
  
Jt:No  
  
Manny:Oh Jt this is perfect Thank you  
  
Manny ran over and kissed Jt softly on the lips and went into the bathroom to get ready Jt went downstairs and Sat in the living room and started to watch T.V. . 15 Mintues later he heard Manny coming down the stairs he turned around and saw the dress fit Manny perfectly and the shoes she picked were the same ones he choose for her to wear.  
  
Jt:Ready To go  
  
Manny:Ready as I'll ever be  
  
Jt:Come on  
  
Manny wraped her arm under Jt's and walked out of the door  
  
On the way to the Party Manny and Jt talked and Laughed Something her and Craig rarely ever did with Craig it was Just a Physical attraction but with Jt it was Becoming a Physical and Mental attraction but Manny still couldn't hide the fact that she was In love with Craig and it was proven when he opened Ashley's door and she became weak in the knees all over again no matter how Many times he broke her heart she still had a love for him deep in her heart.  
  
Craig:WOW!!  
  
Manny:What?  
  
Craig:You look great  
  
Manny:Thanks but Jt picked it out  
  
Craig let out a laugh  
  
Craig:Jt you picked it out that's just Great  
  
Manny:Craig is right Jt it is great that Just makes me like you more and More  
  
Manny kissed Jt lightly on the lips  
  
Craig once again became filled with Jealousy no matter how hard he tried to avoid it he wanted Manny he thought he could even possibly love her at some point.  
  
Craig:Um....Well we're finished Decorating so I guess you two should join Ash,Jimmy,Spin,Paige and Hazel on the couch well everyone else arrives.  
  
Manny:We would Love to but Jt here has to go up and try to work out his rocky relationship with Toby and I have to be up there to Make sure things go alright.  
  
Craig:Well ok I'll see you around then  
  
Manny:Yeah you'll see Me around  
  
Manny walked Jt upstairs feeling better about the whole thing she had Craig wrapped around her finger.  
  
Jt pushed the door open and saw Toby looking through old pictures of them  
  
Jt:The good Old days Huh Tob  
  
Toby looked up and was surprised to see Jt there  
  
Toby:Paige,Hazel and Spinner are downstairs if you didn't know  
  
Manny:He knows he wants to talk to you  
  
Toby:What for to tell me he offically has no time for to hang out with me thanks but I already Know  
  
Jt:Tob don't be like that I know I've not been spending emough time with you and I'm sorry that's what I want to talk about you and Me always said we would be bestfriends forever and I want to keep it that way  
  
After a Ten Mintue slience  
  
Toby looked over at Manny giving her a sign that they needed Privacy.  
  
Manny:Oh I think I heard the Bell People Must be showing up I'll be downstairs  
  
Manny walked out and when she turned around she saw Craig  
  
Manny:Craig what's up  
  
Craig:Ash Playing hostress and Now there's no time for me  
  
Manny:Craig Maybe she's just really trying to make this party good her last Party let's just say it was bust and she's just busy trying to make this party perfect  
  
Craig:She's always busy  
  
Manny:Well you'd seemed to like her by your locker  
  
Craig:Manny I'm sorry I didn't mean it  
  
Manny:Than why did you say it  
  
Craig:I just didn't want any Drama between you and Ashley so I had to tell her something  
  
Manny:So you covered your Tracks while in the process breaking My heart well I'm happy for you  
  
Manny turned and to walk away but Craig pulled her back down the hall  
  
Manny pulled her Arm away  
  
Manny:I've said all I have to say  
  
Craig:Manny I sorry I've messed up so Many times I'm just use to being a screw up  
  
Manny:Craig your not a Screw-up and when you put your self down that's when your becoming a Screw-up  
  
Craig looked at Manny he saw Something Speical when she told him that no one had ever really said that  
  
Craig Pulled Manny into his chest Manny wanted to Pull away but it was Craig the guy she was in love with Craig wrapped his arms around Manny and Kissed her she felt trapped in his arms and couldn't help but Kiss back.Toby's door opened neither one of them noticed it Jt walked out and looked down the hall and saw Manny Making out with Craig.He couldn't take it he ran downstairs where he bumped into Paige.  
  
Paige:Excuse Me oh hey Jt what's up  
  
Jt:Nothing I gotta go  
  
Paige:Wait why? you just got here and everyone here now  
  
Jt:Paige I just have to go ok  
  
Jt sounded like he was in tears and when he looked up he was in tears  
  
Paige:Hun come over here what's the matter  
  
Paige and Jt was by the stairs and Jt was telling Paige the whole story.  
  
Manny finally pulled back  
  
Manny:Craig I can't I'm with Jt  
  
Manny turned and walked back into Toby's room  
  
Manny looked around but didn't see Jt  
  
Manny:Where's Jt  
  
Toby:He went downstairs to get something to drink  
  
Manny:Oh I'll go find him  
  
Manny looked over to where she had left Craig but he wasn't there he must have went downstairs Manny thought.  
  
Manny went downstairs and when was at the last step she heard someone that sounded like Jt she looked over and what she saw made her eyes tear up Jt was Kissing Paige.  
  
Manny:OH YEAH JT NOW I SEE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!!!  
  
Jt and Paige both pulled back from the kiss  
  
Paige:It's not what..........  
  
Manny:JUST SAVE IT!!  
  
Jt:Yeah why should we pretend we weren't kissing  
  
Manny couldn't hold back the tears any longer she pushed past the crowd that had already formed and left Paige and Jt to face Spinner.Manny ran out of the house filled with Tears.  
  
"Hurt Me"  
  
Just when I thought I'd found someone to trust,  
  
You took away your love and  
  
Hurt me  
  
I still can't believe you hurt me  
  
Just when I thought it was safe to come in  
  
You let me want you, and need you, and then  
  
You left me, like a child in the rain  
  
Now I'm mending myself of the pain  
  
Oh, you hurt me  
  
Yes, you left me  
  
Like a child in the rain  
  
Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain  
  
Oh, you hurt me  
  
Can't you imagine how I'm feeling now?  
  
Oh, will you ever know how?  
  
You, hurt me 


End file.
